romeo & CINDERELLA (MikuH & KaitoS)
by Vishamon Sama
Summary: Miku hidup bersama kedua adiknya, yaitu Luka & Meiko, Miku hidup menderita sekali, ayahnya pergi & ibunya meninggal dunia, tetapi sebelum ayah Miku pergi ia meninggalkan uang yang diperkirakan cukup untuk anak - anaknya, MIku selalu disiksa oleh saudari saudarinya, tetapi Miku yakin menderita itu tidaklah selamanya.


Haiiiii! Aku ini Newbie :u, Ini Kisah Cinderella & Romeo Ver. Miku. H & Kaito. S, Okay! Lanjut baca! MAAF YA KALO CERITA INI LAIN, SOALNYA INI VERSI BUATAN KU SIH, HEHEHEH, BACA Aja...

Pada jaman dahulu kala... Ada seorang perempuan cantik yang tinggal disebuah desa, ya! Dia bernama Miku ( anggap saja Miku Hatsune sebagai Cinderella nya ya :v ) Desa ini dikuasai oleh suatu kerajaan.

Lanjut pada kesah Cinderella... Cinderella adalah kakak dari 2 adik-adik ini adik pertamanya bernama Luka, dan yang kedua bernama Meiko, Oh Imouto belom nulis keterangan tentang ortu mereka ya, Okee lanjut, Ayah dari mereka ini sebenarnya orang yang kaya benget lohhh, tetapi semenjak ibu dari mereka, jatuh sakit dan meninggal, Ayah mereka sangat Frustasi, dan meninggalkan anak – anaknya ini, dan menikah kembali dengan wanita lain. Sambung cerita!

Kedua adik Miku ini sangat berbeda dari kakaknya, Miku adalah sosok baik, murah hati, Tak sombong & rajin menabung, sma seperti ibunya, sedangkan kedua adiknya itu adalah sekongkol, tidak sama seperti sifat sifat yang dibawa ibunya ataupun Ayahnya, Anjirrrrrr, kalo gitu anak siapa donk ?, masa muncul sendiri :v. HAAAH, udah jangan bercanda! Lanjut aja baca. Suatu pagi hari Miku terbangun dari tidurnya karena adiknya menobrak-nobrak pintu kamarnya,,,

'' Ya, ada apa adik? (tanya Miku, sambil mengucek matanya dan melepaskan selimutnya dari tubuhnya.)

'' Woeeee! Sadar lo mau kasi kite makan jam berapa?( Jawab Luka dengan kasarnya)

'' Kak Miku! Cepetan bangun, aku laper nih, kakak sekarang harus membuatkan kita Nasi Ubi, campur ikan teri goreng!, aku sudah sepakatan dengan kak Luka! ( Meiko sambil menggedor gedorkan pintu kamar Miku)

'' Aduh – duh!, bentar..., kakak lagi ganti baju...( jawab Miku sambil mengganti baju, & siap-siap pergi kepasar untuk membeli bahan'' & ikan teri)

Miku keluar dari kamarnya,

'' adik, kakak pergi ke pasar dulu yah? (Miku sambil membawa tas anyaman)

'' ya! Lu lama amat sih kaakk! Cepetan (Luka, sambil mencabut sayuran yang nanti untuk di jual di pasar bersama Meiko)

'' Kak! Ingat pesana kita ya! (Meiko sambil menanam sayuran kembali untuk persiapan)

Miku segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menutup pintunya kembali,

Skip cerita, Miku sudah selesai membeli bahan'' yang dibutuhkannya, namun Miku melihat pengawal kerajaan memberikan surat, semacam undangan, tetapi karena cepat – cepat Miku langsung meninggalkan pasar dan pergi ke rumah. Sesampainya miku di rumah, betapa kagetnya Miku, Ia di tampar oleh adiknya sediri yaitu Meiko & Luka hanya tersenyum lebar & tertawa.

'' Aduh! Kok kasar banget sih, kakakkan udah mau buatin nasi ubi.( Miku sambil memegang pipinya yang habis di tampar)

'' kakak ini kemana saja? Heh? Kakak tak tahu apa kita menunggu kakak dengan kelaparan! ( Meiko dengan tatapan melotot! IHHH serem !)

'' iya, kakak minta maaf, baiklah sekarang kakak masak ( Miku Menuju Ke dapur)

Dari Pada nunggu Miku masak, pindah alih dulu yak :v, Di kerajaan, pangeran Kaito, merenungkan diri di jendela (Anggap saja Juga Kaito itu sebagai romeo) pangeran merenungkan diri karena mengenang temannya kecilnya & yg terdekat, Juliet Lily.

'' hhhaah, sendainya kamu masih bisa bersama ku Juliet Lily.., mengapa kamu berani sekali meninggalkan ku dengan bunuh diri seperti itu. Aku sangat merindukan mu julie ( panggilan ) ( pangeran sambil menangis kecil)

Tiba tiba

'' Yang Mulia Kaito – Sama, mengapa Tuan menangis? ( Pelayan setia Kaito

Yaitu Hannah) ( Hannah sebenarnya tidak ada dalam daft vocaloid, tetapi sebagai pemeran pembantu lumayan juga :v.

'' Hannah, aku sedang sedih mengenang Juliet Lily, aku sangat sangat meridukannya dengan sepenuh hatiku, dan semalam aku bermimpi bertemu Julie, di bilang '' Pangeran kau tidak boleh ikut bersamaku, kumohon pangeran lanjutkanlah perjalanan hidupmu. Dan 1 permintaan ku yang terakhir untukmu...

'' hah? Apa?, permintaan apa katakanlah..., dengan senang hati ku buatkan (Kaito dalam mimpi senyum setengah sedih)

'' Buatlah pesta dansa untuk besok malam undang seluruh desa yang ada pada kekuasaanmu, akan ada perempuan cantik, dan memiliki sifat yang sama sepertiku, dia adalah pasangan hidupmu, itu saja dan selamat tinggal pangeran...( Julie sedikit memudar dan menghilang)

'' Siapa dia, Julie jangan tinggalkan akuuuuUuuuuu!...( Kaito sambil menangis)

Setelah mendengan cerita Pangeran Kaito, pelayannya Hannah pun berkata '' Kalau begitu, bukankah tuan Kaito – Sama sudah membuaat pesta itu?, sekarang para pengawal kerajaan sedang menyebarkan undangannya ke desa''.

Kaito pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan " ya, semoga wanita yang dikatakan oleh Juliet Lily itu mau datang ke pesta. (Kaito sambil tersenyum)

Lanjut saja ke kisah Miku, LETS GO!  
Setelah Miku selesai membuatkan makannan utuk adik adiknya, Luka & Meiko pun tersenyum, dan Luka mengucapkan " MAKASIH YAH! ( Luka sambil menatap Miku dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan panas.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu depan,

'' Ya, mohon tunggu ( suara Meiko )

Meiko pun membuka pintunya, dan terlihat 2 orang pengawal kerajaan memegang surat, semacam undangan. Dan

'' Oh, Maaf silahkan masuk..( Meiko sambil mempersilahkan para kedua pengawal tersebut, dan salah satunya adalah Hannah! Woaw)

'' Oh, tak usah, kami hanya mengantarkan ini, ini adalah undangan dari kerajaan untuk pesta dansa malam ini ( kata Hannah, sambil memberikan Undangan tersebut)

'' wahh, kak Luka kemari!, kita dapat pesta undangan nih! ( Meiko sambil senyum dan riang gemirang )

'' wow, baguslah nanti kita kesaana ( Luka sambil makan & menonton TV hitam Putih :v)

Namun Hannah merasakan, ada seorang menguping dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan ia melihat warna rambutnya, yaitu biru tosca (kalo ga salah )

Didalam lubuk Hannah, ia berbicara dalam hati '' ya! Itu dia, Lily! Aku menemukannya!, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, tunggua saja yah! Lily..

"Terimakasih ya, pengawal.., eh maksud saya tuan pengawal ( Meiko sambil senyum licik & sok sopan )

'' Oh, ya tuan putri jika kalian dapat berdansa dengan pangeran, ia akan menjadi pasangan hati pangeran. (kata pengawal lagi 1nya )

'' yayayayaya, sudahlah cepat pergi!, aku mau jualan sayuran~! (kata Luka, sambil mengibas – ibaskan tangannya )

'' ba-baiklah tuan putri... ( sambil menundukkan badannya )

Setelah pengawal pergi, Miku langsung menaruh piring makannya ke dapur

Dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya, ia senang sekali yakin untuk datang ke pesta dansa pangeran.

'' hihi.. aku akan ikut kesana, ya, aku harus mengecek lemariku! ( Miku sambil menuju ke lemari )

Namun setelah mengecek lemarinya, Miku ternyata hanya memiliki 2 gaun saja, yang satunya sih cocok & pas banget tapi sayangnya sudah dijahit beberapa kali, dan robek lagi :v, yang satunya lagi komel banget.

'' bagaimana ini? Tidak!, aku harus tetap mengikuti pesta dansanya ( sambil berajalan mondar – mandir )

'' Heh! Lu kira oe ngasi lu untuk ikut pesta dansa! Heh! (Luka membuka pintu kamar Miku)

'' hei! Kakak yang dikasi undangan kan kita berdua, berani sekali kakak mau ikut, dan kita kesitu bukan untuk pesta dansa, tapi makan – makanan yang lezat hmmmm (Meiko sambil menutup matanya, untuk berkhayal )

'' Tapi kakak harus ikut bukan!, aku akan tetap ikut! ( Miku membantah )

''Ih!, mau kita berdua antem lu? Hah?! ( sambil menodongkan kepalan tangannya.)

Miku disana membantah, lalu Luka menendang-nendang Miku & Meiko membantunya mengotori dirinya...

'' Cih!, untung kakak belom mandi... buruan sana mandi! ( Meiko sambil menutup hidungnya & mengibas – ibaskan tangannya ke hadapan Miku )

'' aduh – duh..., kalian ini!,

Miku kehabisan kesabarannya dan menampar adik adiknya beberapa kali.

" ahh, kakak ampun kami minta maaf kak, jangan tampar kami (Kata Luka sambil menangis )

" lalu kalian mau lebih dari hukuman ini hah? ( Miku sambil menjewer keras adik adiknya )

Miku langsung mendorong adik adiknya keluar.

" heh, kita tidak akan kalah oleh kakak! Weeeeeek ( Meiko sambil mengejek Miku )

Setelah Meiko mengejek Miku, miku menutup pintu kamarnya, Miku langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan menangis...

" Hidupku ini, mengapa tak ada bahagia – bahagianya sih?! (sambil menuju kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Miku menggerek korden jendelanya.

Heh? Sudah malam ya? (Miku sambilmengelap badannya dengan handuk)

Setelah Miku melihat jam dindingnya Miku sadar sudah pukul 8 malam,

Miku terlihat panik!

" aduh mulainya jam 9malam lagi 1 jam saja, malah aku ga punya gaun lagi! Hih! ( Miku sambil mondar mandir melewati terus jamnya )

Tiba tiba terdengar suara kecil dari jendelanya yang terbuka.. HEE! Imouto belum kasi tahu ya? Hannah itu sebenarnya seorang peri terkuat teman :D, dia menyamar karena dia mencintai pangeran Kaito – Sama, tetapi bukan cinta untuk nikah njirr!, hanya cinta pelayan pada pangeran. Okkeee, Lanjut baca aja ya!

" Hah? Siapa itu? Siapa disanana?! ( Miku sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya )

" santai saja anak muda...( Hannah terbang kedalam kamar Miku)

" Siapa kamu! Penyihirkah!? ( Miku Kelihatan panik & ketakutan )

HEI! AKU INI PERI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT FISIKNYA YA!? ( Hannah kesal :U )

" oh.. apa yang nona peri lakukan kemari? (Tanya Miku dengan lembut )

"aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu! ( jawab Hannah dengan bangganya )

"Benarkah?!, kalau begitu aku ingin pangeran Kaito, jatuh cinta padaku! (Jawab Miku dengan senang nan riang :B )

" Gile lu tong?! oe ini bukan T*h*n njirr!, jangan minta permintaan yang mustahil lah, yang masih masuk akal gitu..? ( Hannah, dengan tampang malas)

" oh~ kalau begitu aku ingin bisa datang ke pesta dansa, memiliki gaun yang cantik, serta ada kereta kuda, boleh kan :D?( Miku menerapkan wajahnya yang imut dengan mata yang berkilauan )

" ini meh, ckckckck, gempil anak sayang ( Jawab Hannah dengan penuh kebanggan di wajahnya )

" dan ngomong ngomong..., permintaanmu itu bagus juga ya~`, anak pintar (Hannah sambil mengacungkan jempolnya)

" cepat ya peri, mumpung saudariku sudah pergi :D ( Miku sangat senang)

"kau harus membawakan ku 2 ekor tikus putih & 1 ekor cecak.

" yes! ( Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Peri)

" tetapi ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu nona peri? (tanya Miku dengan muka penasaran)

" Oh, aku peri Hannah, peri terkuat diseluruh jagad raya. ( Jawab Hannah dengan lembut)

" oh~ salam kenal ya! Hannah! Kukira Malefece*t :v (Miku dengan wajah santai)

Lalu Miku pergi untuk mencari tikus dan cecak, Miku berhasil mendapatkannya dalam waktu 13 mnt.

" Ini Hannah.

Hannah pun menyihir tikus itu menjadi kuda & cecak sebagai kusir, Oh ya Labunya untuk kereta.

" nah sekarang sihir aku Hannah! :,

Setelah disihir Miku sangat bangga, tanpa ia sadari waktunya sudah pukul 08.34 malam, Miku kaget dan bergegas ke kerajaan pangeran Kaito.

" aku harus cepat, waktunya tinggal sedikit, Terima kasih ya~ Peri Hannah!

( Miku dengan muka cemas & buru buru)

Setelah ia naik ke kereta, kereta itu langsung berjalan menuju ke kerajaan lalu dalam lubuk hati Miku, Hannah berbicara, Miku sayang.., sihir ini ada batas waktunya ya, jika sudah jam 12 malam, kau harus segera kembali., atau akan ada masalah besar.. Miku terus mengingat kata Hannah. Sampai ia sampai di kerajaan. Miku pun segera turun dari keretanya.

" Duh, sepertinya aku terlambat nih...,

" Selamat datang tuan Putri yang manis. (kata pengawal kerajaan)

" pestanya sudah dimulai ya? ( Miku memasang muka yang cemas )

" ya tuan, anda hanya lewat 6mnt saja. ( Kata pengawal )

" oh syukurlah... ( Miku terlihat tenang)

Walau Miku terlambat, Miku tetap memasuki aula istana, Miku menjadi pusat perhatian di istana, semua orang terdecak kagum dengan wajah Miku yang sangat cantik jelita ini. Lalu..

" Hei, Hannah siapa dia? (Tanya pangeran dengan senangnya)

" Jika aku memberi tahu namanya ini bukan sprise, (dalam hati Hannah), ehh, itu aku tidak tahu Yang Mulia Kaito – Sama. (Hannah dengan wajah gugup)

Lanjut -

Miku melihat saudarinya hanya makan Miku pun hanya bisa diam melihatnya, tiba-tiba..

" Wahai Tuan Putri yang cantik dan manis, maukah engkau berdansa denganku? (tanya kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya)

" t-tap-tapi aku hanya orang biasa pangeran..( Miku dengan wajah gugup & memerah)

" tak peduli statusmu apa~, kau bagaikan Malaikat dihadapanku. (Kaito sambil tersenyum pada Miku)

" Ba-baiklah Pangeran Kaito – Sama ( Miku berdiri dengan wajah memerah)

Setelah memegang dada & tangan pangeran, semua orang yang ada di istana menepukkan tangannya, terkecuali saudari Miku, Luka & Meiko lebih memilih makan daripada menepuki saudaranya itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Putriku~, boleh ku tahu namamu? (Kaito sambil tersenyum di hadapan Miku)

" Mi-Miku, Miku Hatsune Yang Mulia Pangeran Kaito – Sama~ ( Miku terus gugup)

" salam kenal, aku Kaito, Kaito Shion.

Setelah Pangeran akan berciuman dengan Miku, tiba tiba Miku mendengar suara Lonceng Bell berbunyi 12x, Miku segera mendorong pangeran dan mengatakan,

" Ma-maaf pangeran, aku sangat buru buru.

Miku langsung lari dan keluar dari aula kerajaan, pangeran mengejar, sepatu kaca Miku terlepas itu adalah bagian kanan, Miku tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung naik keretanya, sampai pangeran kaito kehilangan jejak Miku, dan menemukan sepatu kaca Miku,

" Aku bersumpah akan mencarimu..., Miku sayang :v

Lalu pangeran Kaito, menyuruh pengawal – pengawalnya untuk mencari

Pemilik yang cocok dengan sepatu ini, pengawal sudah mengecek semua rumah ataupun pelosok pelosok, namun pengawal menemukan rumah sederhana, tok tok tok

" Ya...

" Cobalah anda pakai sepatu ini putri (kata pengawal)

Sepatu itu cocok, dan ternyata yang memakainya adalah Miku, ya elah gau kira apaan.

" Tuan Ratu ku, ikutlah kami ke kerajaan (kata pengawal)

" Tunggu, boleh kah kubawa adik adikku ikut serta?

"tentu ratuku (kata pengawal)

" Luka, Meiko, kemarilah! (miku teriak)

" ada apa kakak memanggil kita, mau ngapain( Kata Meiko)

Ikut saja nona nona, merekapun ikut kekerajaan, setelah sampai dikerajaan mereka disambut riang oleh para warga yang tinggal di kerajaan, SELAMAT DATANG YANG MULIA RATU MIKU – SAMA.

Gitu katanya, kaito pun mengadakan pesta pernikahannya dengan Miku, dan Miku menyetujuinya, dan adik adik Miku sangat senang, dan Hannah di sangat sangat senang. Dan mereka pun Hidup bahagia di istana~

THE END


End file.
